mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Planetman (Kinnikuman)
is a villain from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. He is voiced by Hideyuki Tanaka. About *Classification: Akuma Choujin *Homeland: North Pole *Age: 26 *Height: 254 cm *Weight: 420 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 5,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Grand Cross, Face Planet, Planet Ring *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 166, Anime Episode ? Planetman is one of the who serve under Akuma Shogun. Known as , he uses space themed wrestling. His body was made up of the nine planets of the solar system. Originally appearing as a masked Choujin, his true face is later revealed to be the legendary Planet Vulcan. Although his space wrestling is quite powerful, he is not above using cowardly and unfair tactics, such as his Face Planet technique (see below). Like the other Devil Knights, he possessed a which Kinnikuman was supposed to fight him for. Techniques ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : :*' ' :: Story After defeating Sneagator and being revived with Wolfman's life force, Kinnikuman heads for the amusement park to face his next opponent. Upon arrival, he and Meat find a ring and are then confronted by several planets. The planets then fuse together and become Planetman. He knocks Kinnikuman into the ring, which is then elevated several hundred feet into the air. Planetman starts out in control of the fight, slicing Kinnikuman up with his Planet Ring. Kinnikuman tries to hide in a Ferris wheel car, but Planetman is able to knock him out of there with his Ring Stone. He then freezes Kinnikuman's body with the Sub Zero Figure 4 Neck Lock and tries to shatter him with a knee drop, but Geronimo channels Wolfman's power and Kinnikuman is able to break free. Planetman then reveals that his head is actually the legendary planet Vulcan. He also points out that Earth is nowhere on his body. That is because Kinnikuman represents Earth, and with that a map of the world appears on Kinnikuman's body. Planetman then begins striking the countries of specific Seigi Choujins, causing their life-support bubbles to burst and their bodies to go through excruciating pain. When he tries throwing his Apollon Dynamite at Japan, Kinnikuman catches the fireball and throws it back. Planetman then uses his horrible Face Planet technique, causing the faces of Terryman, Robin Mask, Warsman, Brocken Jr., Kinniku-Daiou, Mama, Bibinba, and Canadianman to appear on the planets on his body. He also dons his Golden Mask so that Kinnikuman won't attack his head. Kinnikuman pays it no mind and tries a Knee Breaker, but realizes that he would hurt Bibinba if he did. Kinnikuman finds himself unable to fight back until he realizes that a Kinniku Buster wouldn't hurt any of them, just Planetman. Unfortunately, Planetman transforms their surrounding into space, preventing Kinnikuman from completing the Kinniku Buster. Finally, Warsman insists that Kinnikuman punch through his face, which is directly over Planetman's heart. Kinnikuman reluctantly complies and pierces Planetman's heart, putting Warsman in a coma and freeing everyone from the Face Planet technique. Planetman then tries his Planet Ring one more time, but Kinnikuman gets behind him, causing the ring to decapitate Planetman. Kinnikuman then defeats him with Black Hole Suplex, throwing him through a hole in the middle of the ring. Unfortunately, Planetman's Golden Mask turns out to be a fake, just like Sneagator's. Career Information ;Profile *Laugh: *Theme Song: " " by Tsutomu Arakawa ;Championships *Real Solar System Junior Heavyweight Champion ;Titles *Six Devil Knights *Uchuu Jigoku ;Nicknames * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Kinnikuman (Black Hole Suplex) Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters